blackthorne with GIRLS?
by Hotthing13
Summary: blackthorne gets some girls in the hizouse better then what summary sounds like
1. WHAT?

**Hey, so this is my first story, so be nice. **

**Ummm...so I'll start with the... **

**DISCLAIMER: I own** **NOTHING**** so buzz off. **

**also I don't know how to write as a guy so please be nice **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ZPOV:**

"That was too fun!"my best friend grant said.

"Dude, you have too much enjoyment in beating the crap out of stuffed bags."I stated. He shrugged with a smile still on his face.

Oh, by the way my name is Zachary Goode, I have dark brown hair almost black, bright green eyes,and I'm almost 6'. Grant's full name is Grant Newman he has dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and is about 6'4". Jonas Smith**(A/N:I don't rember his last name so stay with me here)**(who is in computer class now) has short light brown wavy hair,brown eyes with glasses(but he puts in his contacts every once in a while, when he rembers to),and is about my hight. Then our other roommate Nick Jones who kinda looks like Jonas just without the glasses and has longer hair then he does. Also I go to a school for spy's.

"BOY'S REPORT TO THE MESS HALL BEFORE WE CLOSE THE DOORS IN 5 MINUTES!" said Dr. Steve, our principal.

"Let's go before all the good food is gone."Jonas said, as he fell into step with Grant and I.

****************MEET ME I'M LINE*********************

I was half way through my burger when Dr. Steve came up to the microphone at the front of the stage and said,"Attention, please, boys." he waited for the younger boys to stop their talking and continued,"Today and for the rest of the year you will be sharing this school with some other exceptional school of children."

Then the doors in the back of the mess hall burst open. And I can say this for the whole student body, are mouths hit the ground, some probably literally. Because, at least the whole student body of an ALL GIRLS school came strutting down the center aisle of the tables.

"And, I would like to inform the Juniors that they will be staying in your dorms this year!" said Dr, Steve.

Then Grant started to jump up and down in his seat (I swear he looked like he was going to pee himself).

"DUDE! THEIR STAYING IN OUR DORMS!" he all but yelled.

"Yeah, I know now sit down and be quite so we can hear their names and where their stayin'!"

"K!"

I rolled my eyes_ He can be such a girl sometimes! _When I looked back up there was this beautiful girl that stood probably 5'6" with _dark_blonde hair, and what looked like some dark colored eyes( hey, I'm not that close to the front of the room don't judge me ok!).

After all the grades( 7th, 8th, freshmen, and sophomore.) and part of the Juniors they finally got to the girl I noticed and her friends.

"Hey, my name is Macey McHenry my code name is Peacock I'm a junior and I am in dorm room number..." she looked at her piece of paper in her hand, and you could hear some boy's hold their breath,"4758"

Nick looks over joyed to have her in our dorm. Yes, I said OUR dorm. She then handed the microphone to the girl next to her.

"My name is Bex Baxter," someone cleared their throat, " my actual name is Rebecca but you may NOT call me that!" it seemed like she looked at everyone in the audience, and as she said the last part her british accent came through thick and strong."My code name is Duchess and my room number is the same as Macey's and the same grade." I swear I saw Grant swoon, not kidding!

Then _the girl_ got handed the microphone, and might I say a bit to roughly from the looks of it.

"My name is Cameron or Cammie Morgan, my code name is the Chameleon, I'm in the same grade and dorm room as these two."

MY HEART STOPPED! IT DID!

"My name is Lizabeth Sutten my code name is Bookworm and in the same room and grade as these three." she said, with a southeren accent, while blushing.

And there goes Jonas.

****************NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN****************

We were sitting in our room wondering how they fit four more beds in the room while still having lots of space lft when the girls walked in.

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Bex, _I think thats her name, _then Grant introduced all of us and eveyone said hi back.

"Where did Cammie go?" Macey asked.

"I went to get our luggage, but I can't carry all of your stuff Macey so I got as much as I could in one trip."

We all looked at her in shock because she had four suitcases and three backpacks.

"How many more are there that are your guys?" Nick asked.

"Three for me, Liz, and Bex each and..." she counted in her head,"Um four more for Macey." Cammie said.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I packed for them too!" Macey said when we gave her a funny look.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Goode, bad? tell me what to change if need be. REMBER ITS MY FIRST SO PLEASE BE NICE! **

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, OMG I love you guys. You like lifted my spirits! ok don't expect me to update this fast! thank you soooooo much! **

**ok I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

* * *

**CPOV: **

"You packed for us? Why?"I asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't pack anything that would be hot!" Yelled Macey.

While we were talking the boys had gone and gotten the rest of our luggage, so they didn't hear Macey yell that last part.

"We don't need anything hot to catch their eyes, all we need is to show more skin." Bex said while wiggling her eyebrows. We looked at her then burst out laughing, except Macey, who had an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking Mace?" I asked her apprehensively.

"Why don't we do that then?"

_Oh NO!_

************HI AGAIN************

**ZPOV:**

We went and got the rest of the luggage, Grant got all of Macey's (with a bit of trouble might I add). Me, Jonas, and Nick split the other girls suitcases. When we walked into the room, music was being blasted and the girls where dancing in basketball shorts and sports bras! Grant's, Nick's, and Jonas' eyes were bugging out, mine probably were too, if you think about it. I mean come on if you saw four beautiful girls your age dancing in something like they were you would act the same way.

"Oh, hey guys!"Macey said, "Thanks, we were just getting done what we could with only these suitcases!"

"N-n-no i-it's okay, do you still need help?"Nick accutaully stuttered. What was funny was that you could see drul coming out of his mouth.

And I guess so did Macey because she started to giggle and said,"Yeah, but boys, loosen up come on dance a little!"

After we got all of that done, all of us collapsed onto our beds, some more than others (coughcoughGrant&Bexcoughcough).

"That was bloody AWSOME!" Bex yelled after 2.78 seconds.

"Yeah. Hey we never found out your school's name."said Jonas.

"Oh, the name is Gallagher."said Cammie.

I looked over at her because her bed was next to mine. Because the beds went from Grant's which is by the door and going clockwise was him, Nick, Jonas,me,Cammie,Liz,Macey,and Bex on the other side of the door.

"Is anyone else tired?"I asked when I saw Cammie yawn. She then raised her hand, and so did everyone else, plus me.

"Then good night everyone. Sweet dreams everyone." Bex called.

"Good night." Macey

"Night." Cam

"See you in the mornin'." Grant

"Night."Jonas

" 'ight."Nick said half asleep.

"Night everyone." me

* * *

**Don't worry thats just a filler I will have better ones. Send me ideas on what kind of disaster should happen, couse I have NO idea. **

**R&R (thanks for all the nice reviews it means a lot to me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, ok so I love the goode reviews but now I need ideas, I know,I know it just started but I dont know if something bad should happen. O and tell me if you want this to be super long or shorter. Read the bottom A/N please**

**Ok on with the story, I OWN NOTHING. **

* * *

**CPOV: **

I woke up shivering, now on the beds we have those curtain things and they are those heavy, dark, and thick ones. Well anyway, if you shut them, which I thought I did, then you should be nice and toasty because, it also goes over the top of the bed.

"God, why is it so cold in here?"I asked.

"What do you mean,'Why is it cold' are you crazy?"said Bex."Oh, you didn't put a shirt on last night when you got in bed."

_Oh! No wonder. _

"Hurry, throw me a shirt bef-"

"Before what Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked with a smirk, good thing I was still laying down and under the covers.

Bex came over to sit next to me, when she sat down she handed me a tank top, so I could have a shirt on when I sat up. I slipped the shirt up my legs slowly so Zach wouldn't know that I don't have a shirt on over my sports bra.

"So before what then?"

"Oh, Zach leave her alone, she's not going to tell you." said Macey sitting up in her bed.

"Hey, we're going to get breakfast so you girls get dressed, okay?" Nick said while putting on a shirt over a wife-beater,so we could see some of his defined muscles. Macey was DRULLING, like badly!

"Okay, we'll be down in a couple of minutes, see you guys soon. Oh and save us some seats!" Liz said,she yelled the last part because the boys where walking out of the room.

"Now, I dress you. Because we dont have to wear uniforms and neither do the boys while we're here!" Macey said.

"Don't be so excited, it's just clothes."Liz said tiredly.

"Why shouldn't I be excited, we can wear whatever we want. We can make those boys WANT us!" she yelled at us.

All I thought was, _Macey's gonna kill us!_

*************HELLO IM LINE*************

**ZPOV: **

"Dude," Grant said while hitting my arm, successfully knocking the breakfast burrito out of my hand,"can you belive what they were wearing last night?"

"Can you belive that Cam thought that I didn't see her without a shirt over her sports bra?" I asked.

All of a sudden everyone became very quite when the doors to the mess hall opened. Macey came strutting in with Bex beside her. But Liz and Cammie were behind them with their heads down. The reason why everyone stopped talking was because of what they were wearing. Macey wore a hot pink tube-top with _short _jean shorts, and black skate shoes. Bex was wearing the same thing but the shirt was a dark blue (which is Grant's favorite color) and blue converse high-tops. Liz was wearing a light pink V-neck with a long jean skirt, also silver sandles. Now, Cam, she was wearing a black tank-top, lighting looking skinny jeans, and black tall boots with fur on the inside of them, her hair was curled and it looked like she had more hair than she acculatly had.

_OH MY GOLDFISH! SHE IS BEAUTIFUL! _

She is not hot, but she is beautiful, she has little to no make-up on, and she's just, WOW!

"Hey, close your mouth before they come any closer!" Nick whisper yelled at me.

"Thanks."I said.

"Hey." Liz said timidly to Jonas.

"Hey, you look n-nice."he said back to her.

"Thank you."she said, blushing. Jonas nodded.

I looked over at Nick and Macey, she was smirking and he was trying to say something to her but he was to embarrassed to get it out.

Bex sat across from Grant,he told her something. And get this they BOTH started to giggle.**(A/N:I'm sorry I had to make at least one of the guys giggle, so I made it be Grant! :P) **After Cammie sat down in front of me everyone started to go back to what they were doing before the girls walked in.

I looked at Cammie, and she had her head down so far that her nose was almost touching the table.

"Are you ok?"I asked.

She sat up and nodded.

"No, your not. Come on, get up."

"Wait, what? Oh, no! I'm not going anywhere with you!"she said.

"Yes, you are, that way your not that embarrassed."I stated.

She thought it over for a minute, then said,"Fine!"

I took her hand and led her to a wall.

"What's this are you kidding me!"

"No, and just watch."

She gave me a funny look at that. I hit certain bricks, in a certain order, and a door appeared right behind us.

* * *

**I know, I know a cliffy. ok I will need the males who read this to give me some pointers on how to write in a guys pov. Also I need ideas on something to go wrong in the story. **

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ok sorry about the cliffy. now I need the guys to send me pointers on how to write in their pov. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**CPOV: **

As Zach hit the bricks, I saw a door-way shape come out of the bricks behind us.

"Whoa, that's cool!"I whispered.

"Come on."he waved me through the opening.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me and you will be fine."

"What if I don't trust you to bring me anywhere safely?"I questioned.

"Just come on."he said slightly agitated.

"Fine!"I huffed.

After we went around three corners and down two flights of stairs, Zach finally said,"Okay, now close your eyes, and don't open them."

"What will happen if I do?"I asked scooting closer to him.

"We'll have to see if you open your eyes first."he said huskily, getting even closer to me.

"O-okay."I stutered, he smirked.

I closed my eyes and felt him leading me forwards, then we took a left after a couple of steps we stopped.

"Are we there y-"

"Don't open your eyes yet."he said sternly.

I just sighed in reply, he chuckled back. He led me a little farther, then he stopped me and moved as if positioning me in front of something.

"Now,"he said, right beside my ear,"open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we are in a cave that was open in the very back. The sun was reflecting in the little pond in the middle of the cave.

"I come here when I need to get away or to just think, so I thought I could show you because you and me only know about this place."he said to a near whisper. "It's better when the moon's out." he stated from behind me, his closeness gave me shivers.

"You know you really look pretty in that outfit, right?"

I blushed at that statement. He came closer to me and put his hands on each of my cheeks and leaned forward, "Gallagher girl, I'm gonna kiss you now."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffy but it's better than nothing, right. Oh thanks to my younger uncles(don't ask) to kinda helping with my writers block for this chapter, they made me laugh so hard that I got a small idea of where this is going. Also this was a small filler. I used a line from gg sorry.**

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY PICKLES! I am so sorry rough school week. Like the other day I came home and passed out on the floor in the living room. Crazy right? **

**Okay, sorry again, oh and thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, and also the ideas keep those coming too. Oh, and anyone from the United Kingdom's give me some sayings for Bex, that would help so much.**

**ON WITH THIS HERE STORY! DO DO DOO DOOOOO! **

**I OWN NOTHING (yet) MAW HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**CPOV: **

The kiss was short and sweet, mostly because we heard the bell ring from all the way down here (I know loud bell right?).

"Umm, maybe we should go now?"Zach asked looking at the ground sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah, maybe so."

Zach nodded and led me back into the hallway, of which we disappeared from, in silence.

"I'll see you later okay, can you find your way back?"Zach asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, thanks, I had a nice time."I said to try to lighten the mood because it felt like a heavy cloud of awkwardness was surrounding us.

All he did was nod, then he walked in the direction of his homeroom.

_What did I do? _

**************HELLO WHAT'S UP?***************

As I was walking out of the lunch line, my three best friends come and surround me.

"Come with us."Macey said under her breath.

"Can I take my food, 'cause I'm starvin'?"

"Yes, now bloody shut-up till we get somewhere secure!" Bex whisper yelled at me.

"Okay, calm down."I said back. But, that probably wasn't the best choice of words because Bex gave me a look that said you-make-any-sort-of-sound-you-WILL-die.

Once we got to the 'secure' location (it was just a closet that was sound proof) the questions began:

"Where were you we'v-"

"Did you know how bloody worried w-"

"What happened, and where di-"

"OKAY! Enough! Good beaver!"

"What does bloody 'good beaver' mean?"Bex said exasperated.

"That doesn't matter right now, come on tell us what happened between you and Zach!"Macey said, probably way too overly excited for this subject.

"Not a lot happened, he showed me where he goes to get away from everything," I started, then I whispered the last part,"then we kissed."

"YOU WHAT?!" they all screamed at THE EXACT SAME TIME.

* * *

**Okay, now don't kill me cuz it is late right now when I'm posting this. So be nice. **

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I am soooo sorry! but I am having a LOT of homework. **

**OK love the sayings and goode reviews but next time you review i need more ideas to write about. **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**ZPOV: **

_I can't BELIEVE I did that!_

_I am so STUPID!_

Why did I walk away from her and say that!

"HEY!" now this brought me out of my thoughts.

"ZACH! YOU BLOODY TURN AROUND SO I CAN HIT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!" yelled Bex.

_OH NO!_

**CPOV: **

"WHAT!" they all yelled at THE SAME TIME!

"I said," then whispered the last part again,"we kissed."

"You did, tell us everything. NOW!" said Macey.

"What, no, why?"

"Cause we were so frigging worried about ya." said little Lizzie.

"Wow Liz, never thought I would hear something like that come out of your mouth!" Bex said.

"Sorry." said Liz while hanging her head in shame. Macey started to rub her back and tell her that it's ok to worry about people like that, Liz started to raise her head slowly.

"So you gonna tell us what happened, and why you're so mopey?" asked Bex.

"Well he showed me where he goes to get away and think, and then we kissed, for only a second because the bell rang, then he said that we should go then he left in the opposite way I went then lunch and yeah..." only when I stopped did I realise that I was rambling.

** B(bex)POV: **

_I'M GONNA _KILL_ THAT BLOODY BAS- _

"Bex, no please sit down. He di-"

"The hell I'll sit down. That, that VERMON needs to _DIE!" _

_I can't BELIEVE she is trying to deafened someone who just walked away from her like that! _

"I'll be back." I said.

All I heard as I walked out the door was Cammie yelling after me to stop.

**********TO THE FIRST POV TIME BUT STILL BEX***********

"ZACH!" I yelled,"YOU BLOODY TURN AROUND SO I CAN HIT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!"

What I saw before my fist connected to his nose would have made me laugh if I wasn't so mad.

Fear.

Fear is what I saw in his eyes.

_CRACK! _

AND, his nose was broken.

Score:

1 for Bex (and I guess I can include the other girls:P )

0 for the boys

What made it all the better? Go on guess. Fine if you wont guess I'll tell you.

We were in the main hall, with a lot of people in it with us. And all those people saw, by the time dinner came around (which was in 6hrs 36mins and 32,31,30 seconds) everyone would know that the great Zach just got his nose broke by a weak hit from a Gallagher Girl.

I got close to his ear while he was still on the floor and whispered,"You do that to Cam or anything else that will hurt her you will be hit with my good arm. Capeish?"

He just nodded, because of either pain or fear I don't know, but he didn't say a word or look at me as I walked to Macey, Liz, and Cam who were on the edge of the circle that surrounded Zach and I.

*************AFTER DINNER*************

**ZPOV:**

After I went to the nurse to fix my nose (we have good nurses, so my nose was fixed, but still bled a little bit) I went to eat and when I got there everyone talked a little quite-er. So I got my food quickly and ate just as fast.

As I got closer and closer to my dorm room I realised that I will be in the same room as Bex and the other girls, and if they didn't tell the guys then I won't have to worry about them trying to hurt me, too.

But, luck was NOT on my side tonight.

As I walked into the room everyone was there except Liz and Cammie. Everyone stood-up when I walked in, and then they started to circle around me.

"H-hey guys, whats up?" I said.

"You do anything lately, say hurt a girl's feelings?" Grant asked, puffing out his chest to look even bigger then what he was (I swear I saw Bex stare-ing at his chest a little bit. Hmmm, if I don't get killed tonight I'm gonna have to get them together if they aren't already).

"What, no?! I never tried to hurt her, if I did I am so sorry! Please let me try to say sorry to her!"

"You are not goi-"

"Bex, you do not rule my life. Zach..uhh"she stopped to scratch the back of her head,"umm...follow me. ALONE!" she said when she heard Bex and Grant start to move towards us to follow us.

**CPOV: **

As I led Zach to a hall Liz and I found just an hour ago when me and her were kicked out so that they could wait for Zach to come to the room.

"Where are going Galla-"he stopped himself, "I mean Cammie?"

He sounded so broken when he stopped himself so that he didn't say the nickname he has for me.

"Just follow me, and you'll find out soon enough." I stated. He just nodded and kept walking.

When we got to a dead end hall he asked,"What are we doing it's a dead end?"

"No, duh Sherlock! Just wait and see." I pushed bricks in what seem like a random sequence, but it really was a pattern.

After the last brick was pushed a hole the size of a door was revealed next to us.

"How di-"

"If you stop asking questions you will find out faster." I said with a sly smile sent in his direction.

We went through the hole that led to a long hallway, that led to a large dark room, the hole slammed shut behind us.

I turned around and pressed my lips to his and smiled when he kissed back because he realised that I forgave him for walking away like he did.

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating sooner blam lots of homework and projects. **

**R&R? **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! IM SO SORRY! I had a power point that i had to do (who knew that *****school(see what i did there ;) yep you can't know what grade im in ill give you a hint its between 1st grade and 18th grade** that's 2 yrs after college;)**) would be so hard) **

** ok on w/ the story again soooo sorry luv ya all your such goode reviewers **

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**ZPOV: **

All of a sudden I was pulled against her and she started to kiss me. I then realised at that point that she had forgiven me for walking away like that.

"So I take it that I'm forgiven?" I asked after we broke apart after about 3 minutes and 15 seconds of kissing.

She laughed, oh her laugh was so.. I don't know how to explain it but I liked it so very much, "Yes, Sherlock, you are forgiven!"

"Good, so do you think that we should go back to the room?" I asked.

"Yea, probably." she sighed.

We walked a few steps and I stopped and asked, "Umm... didn't the door close behind us?"

"You really think that I would lead you AND myself into a room where I couldn't get out of it?" she asked me like I was dumb.

"Well, no but to give me credit I thought that you were going to lead me to my death."

She was a few steps in front of me so she turned around and was bent over laughing.

"What?"

"Y-your a d-dork!" she gasped out while still laughing her pretty little head off.

I rolled my eyes at her and started walking forwards. "Well come on then lead the way." I stepped aside so she could pass in front of me to lead.

*********RIGHT AFTER THE TWO LOVE-BIRDS LEFT THE ROOM************

**BPOV: **

I wonder where she is going with that bloody jack-rabbit.

"Bex, Bex you in there?" Grant said while waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed his hand because it was still waving in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm bloody in here. Hey, where did everyone go?" I asked when I noticed that me and him were alone in the room.

"Macey and Nick went somewhere outside or something, and Liz and Jonas went to the labs or to the kitchen or both I think."

"Wow, that information did not help at all." I said with a smirk.

"Well sorry." he said while scooting a little closer to me. I didn't move away so he took this as a good sign because he moved even closer to me. He then put his hands on either side of my face. But, before anything could happen Cam and Zach (I guess I can use his real name cause Cam looks happy now and his hand was holding hers so eh) walked in on us.

"Oh Bex I'm sorry we'll come back later." she said while starting to back out of the room.

"No, it's okay. Come on in."

**CPOV: **

I sat down next to Bex while Zach sat next to Grant. Grant leaned into Zach to try to whisper to him but didn't do very well. He said: "I need to talk to you and the other guys after the girls fall asleep." Zach nodded to this and sat regular-y. I told Bex what Grant said and she had this glint in her eyes that ment 'WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT CONVO. LATER'. I nodded in understanding.

"So what do you two chaps want to do now?" Bex asked the two boys sitting across from us on Grants bed.

"I don't know, why don't we wait for the other two 'couples' to figure it out." Zach suggested.

" And, speaking of the devils..." Bex said under her breath so only I could hear her, as Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Nick walked into the room.

Liz and Jonas looked flushed, I'm assuming that they were doing about the same thing that me and Zach were doing.

Macey was being held by her waist by Nick, so I'm thinking they might have done a little more then what me and Zach did.

"How about we play truth-or-dare?" Liz asked while she sat down next to me, Macey sat next to Bex. So that we were sitting couples across from each other but boys on one side and girls on the other.

All I could see in Bex's eyes were 'GAME ON' and all I thought was _oh no!_

* * *

**again so sorry hope this keeps you happy till I have time to write another longer chapter for you. **

**peace till next time. oh btw i think my firends a hippy o and if she is reading this I LOVE YOU MONICA **

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG i'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long my life has been kinda crazy like one of my 'friends' liking my boyfriend (i gave up trying to keep my gender a secret) but yeaah so how nice are my friends [please note the sarcasm] **

**again soo sorry my readers for not uploading quick enough **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IMAGE OF MY FRIENDS AND BOYFRIEND**

* * *

**CPOV:**

Like I said that look on Bex's was kinda scary.

"May I go first or do you pansy's not want to see what I got up my sleve?"Bex said to all of us.

"I think the only one who wants to see what's up her sleeve, and maybe even more, is Grant." Nick 'whispered' and I say that 'cause we all heard him. Bex then proceeded to beat him till we (we being me, Zach, and Grant) pulled her from him. When he got up he had multiple bruises on his face, which Macey was not very happy about.

"Yes, Bex you can go first but if you attack Nick again I will use one of the new moves on you!" said Macey.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Liz asked Macey. She just shrugged in our general direction **(omg that made me think about 1 direction, and no i don't love them** **one of my best friends looks at a TEXT BOOK AT SCHOOL and finds the word direction then says 1 direction rocks and goes on and on about them, btw love you Jimena (-; ) **because she still had her eyes locked with Bex's.

"Ookaay, so Bexy go." I said to get the game going and to try to make the awkwardness go away [it didn't work].

"Sooo... Grant, truth or dare?" Bex asked, and just so you know she had that glint her eye that she usually gets before we do interrogation tactics 101 [not even kidding on the name here people] in class.

"Dare, I'm not a wuss!" he said, _oh if he only knew what trouble he just himself into!_ I thought.

"I dare you to grab a pair of your underwear and put it on your head untill someone says your name three times." as she was saying this Grant kinda deflated because Zach told me the only kinda of underwear he had, was the ones with cartoon pictures on them, and he doesn't want Bex to know that he still wears little kid boxers.

So he went to his dresser and grabbed the least embarrassing boxers he had, and they were ones with anime people from the show soul eaters, **(my boyfriend and my hippy best friend like that show, well to think about it idk if Monica likes that show anyway on with the story)** and then pit them on his head.

"Nick truth or dare?" Grant asked grumpy because Bex was softly chuckling in front of him.

"Truth." Nick said a little to confidently for his situation for my taste.

"Okay, what exactly did you and Macey do when you went out?"

"Well...umm...you see..."

"Oh spit it out already, why don't ya?"said by our British bomb shell herself [don't worry only Grant calls her that... in his sleep mawhahahaha;-)].

"...Okay we were having a heavy make out session then we heard footsteps thought it was a teacher so we stopped, then got out of there then came here." he said after getting a nod from Macey saying it was 'ok' to tell us what happened.

"Okay... Zach, truth or dare?" nick said after we had time to take in what he just told us.

"..."

* * *

**oh im so mean ok again sooooo sorry for not writing and this is just a filler going [hopefully] to update again soon so keep your eyes peeled. love you all. **

**please R&R even though i probably don't deserve it right now**


End file.
